User blog:WierdoGuy/Endou Mamoru for the next Super Smash Bros.
Since they announced that 3rd party characters would be included in the game, I've been thinking about the perfect moveset for him. Level 5 has two of their most famous series in the Nintendo consoles, Professor Layton and Inazuma Eleven , and two Inazuma Eleven characters won two popularity pools of animes, Kazemaru and Kirino . --- A - Bakuretsu Punch Side A - Kick Up A - Uppercut ( like when he blocks the ball from entering from above in the games) Down A - Punch to the ground Dash A - Slide Side Smash - Megaton Head Up Smash - Nekketsu Punch Down Smash - Grenade Shot --- Air A - Kick Air Front A - Aerial Punch Air Back A - Aerial Save Air Up A - Bicycle Kick Air Down A - Diving Save --- Standard Special - God Hand / Majin The Hand / '[[God Catch|'God Catch ]] (you need to charge so you can use the other two) Side Special - Seigi no Tekken Up Special - Ikari no Tetsui Down Special - Ijigen The Hand Final Smash - Omega The Hand --- Grab - Save Pummel - Punch Front Throw - Throw the enemy like a soccer ball Back Throw - Kicks the enemy like a soccer ball Up Throw - Upward kick Down Throw - Punches the enemy into the ground --- Symbol - A soccer ball with a lighting symbol in the middle Entrance - Inazuma Caravan Revival Platform - Inazuma Jet Up Taunt - Transforms into the adult Endou from the GO series for a short time Side Taunt - He yells his catchphrase " Sokka yaroze!" Down Taunt - Tries to read one of Endou Daisuke's book Victory Poses - He appears holding the FFI trophy - He summons his Kenshin, Majin Great - He is shown playing with a soccer ball Lose Pose - He gets smacked by a giant tire attached to a tree, while he was trying to catch it Palletes - Raimon Goalkeeper uniform (Green) - Inazuma Japan uniform (Blue) - Orpheus Goalkeeper uniform (Red) - Inazuma Japan Goalkeeper uniform - Raimon uniform - Tenmas Goalkeeper uniform - Teikoku uniform - Raimon school uniform - Inazuma Japan tracksuit - Raimon tracksuit - Raimon GO Goalkeeper uniform Snake Codec Conversation Snake: I think that this kid must be in the wrong kind of "game". Colonel: That's Endou Mamoru, he's the captain of Raimon and the representant soccer team of Japan during the FFI , Inazuma Japan . His goalkeeper skills are of world level, by learning most of his techniques from the books left by his grandfather, Endou Daisuke , he has defeated many teams and surpassed unimaginable challenges. He restored the former glory of Raimon, defeated Teikoku and Zeus , stopped the invasion of aliens--- Snake: ALIENS?! How did that kid beat aliens, if they exist. Colonel: Actually the aliens were orphans and they fought using soccer. Snake: Still, just because he is good catching a soccer ball, it doesnt mean that he is capable of fighting. Colonel: Don't judge the book by its cover, you could say that he only considers this fight as a training for a future soccer match. Snake: Then I'll be sure to kick a ball that he won't be able to catch. Category:Blog posts